Fifty Shades Forbidden
by Kyasurin32
Summary: It was the story that I could never bring myself to tell. Who would have thought that the very first girl who denied me...was a cousin? Pre-FSOG, Christian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades Forbidden**

* * *

 **Christian**

It was ridiculous...

And it was definitely strange.

Technically it's not a sin.

But to society's eyes, it was.

Especially those who don't really know me and my past.

I hated myself for this because I actually have ONE reason why it sucked being adopted by this family. How ungrateful, I know...

And this story's why...


	2. She Was a Princess

Hey guys,

Just a little reminder for everyone before we get this show on the road:

(1) this is a pre-FSoG story, so there's no Anastasia here, (2) it is a Christian/Original Character (OC) pairing, (3) there will few original characters, but don't worry it's really just a few, (4) aaaaaand this is my first FSoG story so please please please be nice. :) Oh and sorry for the mistakes you may see.

Okay! That's about it. Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Christian**

The times I only see her was through family gatherings and they were mostly so tedious that I rarely attend them. I would rather enjoy other pursuits. More so, I wasn't so comfortable back then, given my situation. I know that all the Greys had knowledge of it, but that doesn't mean I can go all at ease with the family entirely. Needless to say, I was a shy kid.

Our first meeting was from Mia's seventh birthday. There were children swarming all over the house and the backyard. Elliot and I were cooped up in the kitchen eating the other pastries, we didn't want to have anything to do with all things pink and purple that decorated the place, sans the kitchen. It was until Grace or…mother called us to join and meet some relatives. Elliot and I both groaned and finished up the strudels. He and I left the kitchen and was met by our mother's glare.

She sighed. "Boys, it's your sister's birthday, and will you please come meet some of your uncles and aunties? Your uncle Arthur and Aunt Marian and Cathelina are here!"

Apparently, uncle Arthur Grey was Carrick's first cousin. The couple rarely visit during family parties but when they do, they always came bearing great presents for us. However recently, those rare visits became more infrequent due to their business endeavours, and of course they had their kid. From what I've heard, she's two years older than Mia. They did a lot of travelling as well, and seemingly I think only Elliot and Mia remembered their daughter. I have no idea why I don't. Perhaps it's because I really didn't care at all.

Elliot raised both of his hands "Okay, mom, we're going, we're going, Jeez!" He said amusingly and laughs. Grace smiles and rolls her eyes and nods at us go move along. Begrudgingly so, we sought ourselves to go outside.

About ninety percent of all the kids here were girls. Elliot immediately went to the buffet section and poured himself some juice. I saw Mia playing by the bouncy castle with the other kids, and Carrick was talking to someone, and then goes to meet uncle Arthur and Aunt Marian, who just arrived the backyard entrance, each holding a present for my sister. Uncle Arthur was a blonde haired, well-built six-foot man, and Aunt Marian was a slender-figured brunette. They looked very respectable, just like my adoptive parents if I say so myself. _Of course, as Greys should be._

Hopefully, there's presents for me and Elliot again, I thought, even though I'm fully aware that it's my baby sister's seventh birthday.

Just then, a brunette girl _(Oh boy)_ that's about nine years old appeared behind them, holding a present with a bow wrapped in pink paper and glittered bows. Figures.

Grace passed through me and received the family. They hugged and called Elliot and me again. She spots me and motions for me to come over. Elliot quickly follows, walking behind me.

"My! Elliot! and is this Christian? Oh look how you've both grown! I'm telling you Grace, the Greys are certainly a family of good-looking members" Aunt Marian hugs me as Uncle Arthur shakes hands with Elliot. Carrick excused himself to call the ever energetic Mia. As aunt Marian goes to hug Elliot. Uncle Arthur turned to me with a proud smile and hold out his hand. "Young man, it has been so long!"

"It has, uncle" I smiled, genuinely pleased. This couple is definitely one of the nicest people on earth.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry, we didn't forget both of you. You have your presents in the car." Aunt Marian remarked, releasing Elliot. He and I beamed at each other and to them in thanks. Arthur leaves to retrieve them.

"Cathelina! Hold on, honey. Come say hi first." She notices their daughter striding away, obviously seeing the bouncy castle. She blinked in surprise and smiled sheepishly as Marian guides her in front of us, placing her hands on her shoulders.

Grace beams, "Boys, you've met Cathelina, your second cousin." She says after kissing both of the girl's cheeks.

 _Cathelina._

She has dark brown eyes, a fair complexion with rosy cheeks, and natural amaranth pink lips. She wore a sky blue dress, her hair up with a blue bow. I think I know her favorite color now…

She looks up to her mother and then to the three of us. She smiles shyly and looks softly with her eyes.

For a nine year old, she looks like she'll be having numerous suitors when she grows up.

"Yeah of course, hello Cath" Elliot's pretty good with kids, I guess. He's sixteen while I'm twelve now.

She grins finally hearing her nickname I suppose. Then she looks at me, and I slightly stiffen at her cheerful gaze. I smile slightly. It's all I could do since I'm that bastard pre-puberty tool. I really don't have time for this. Though I tried to pretend that it's like those crappy therapy sessions that my parents let me go to, but for some reason, it's not. Weird.

"Cathy!" I heard Mia screech, running towards the princess in front of me. I laughed silently to myself because Mia might be wearing a silver tiara with pink jewels on it, and a bright pale rose-colored gown, but it seemed like the blue-dressed lass was the real royalty. I shook those thoughts off. I'm such a bastard. What is wrong with me? Why the fuck am I thinking this stuff on my baby sister's birthday. Suddenly, I felt a slight urge of protectiveness as Mia hugged her, stumbling for a bit from the impact even though she was a couple centimeters taller than my sister.

"Hi Mia! Happy birthday!" She laughs and gives her the present. She squealed and gushed on about how pretty it is, and then they talked animatedly about everything and nothing. Grace gently stops Mia from talking to greet Marian. Uncle Arthur arrived holding two smaller-sized wrapped gifts for me and Elliot. He beams at the birthday girl and Mia runs to hug him too. After greeting her a happy birthday, he walks towards us handing us presents, much to Mia's disappointment as she thought she had more presents.

"Oh Grace the party looks grand! Look how adorable they are! She gushed pertaining to the girls. "I'm sorry I didn't know this was a pink and purple party" Aunt Marian laughs as she notices all the little girls' attires. "I thought it was an all pastel-colored bash."

Grace shook her head and dismissed what she said. "Nonsense Marian, Cath looks absolutely beautiful, especially in blue!"

 _Yes she does._

"All right everyone! Time to sing for Mia!" Grace announces. The guests gathered around the huge circular table where a three-tiered cake was placed. There was an annoying clamor with the girls, and what's worse, Elliot and I needed to be sandwiched by these elves since we're the immediately family. Princess-costumed mascots or whatever led the song, and I saw our cousin across from us, clapping happily with everyone as they sang. Mia closed her eyes after the song, then opened them to blow her seven candles. Everyone cheered and all was merry.

This may sound too cheesy but I'm grateful for my sister's happiness. She's a princess today, and we're all happy for her, but I'm also glad that somehow in the grand scheme of things…

I got to meet another princess.


End file.
